1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic multi-purpose analyzer which performs qualitative and quantitative analysis of biological samples such as blood, urine, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic multi-purpose analyzer having a function for transferring a sample between a plurality of analysis units through a transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the excellent measurement reproducibility, quantitative characteristics, and rapid analysis capabilities, a remarkably increasing number of automatic analyzers are used mainly in inspection centers and large hospitals. In particular, inspection centers which collect samples from local minor hospitals and analyze the samples on behalf of these hospitals are demanding a high-throughput analyzer capable of analyzing a number of samples in a short time. In order to meet this demand, a modularized analyzer having a plurality of analysis units connected in series through a transfer line is commercially available. Such a modularized analyzer is described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2988362.